


A new royal life

by Oozaru_Huntress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozaru_Huntress/pseuds/Oozaru_Huntress
Summary: The birth of his little princess melted Vegetas heart in an instant. A new member of his royal family. Welcome to earth, little Echalotte!





	A new royal life

When his eyes met hers he was instantly in love. She was so frail and small in his embrace, he feared he might crush every bone of her tiny body.

He was afraid of holding her at first.

But then she laughed.

She truly laughed at his face, at his eyes that once brought only nightmares to his enemies. Horror to his victims.

And this laugh melted his cold heart.

Bulla was her name.

The name of his little princess. And although he wanted to name her differently, he could get used to it.

After all, your name does not define who you are. She was a saiyan of royal blood and nothing would ever change that.

Against his will he felt tears forming in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the emotions her laugher brought to him.

All his life he had seen people die. Both friends and foes.

Bulla was actually the first creature he ever saw being born in all his life.

And this feeling was incredible.

His heart was beating faster and faster as he held her even closer. Momentally forgetting everything around him he touched her chubby left cheek and was again rewarded with sounds of happiness.

"Welcome to this world, my little Echalotte. My litte daughter ..."

The name he had chosen for her. He would continue calling her like this forever. It would be their little secret.

"Are you happy, dad?"

"Yeah ... what?"

Vegeta shook his head in embarrasment over forgetting he was not alone.

"Didn't you intend to finish preparing her room, boy?"

"Yeah yeah.", Trunks said with a pout and crossed his arms behind his head.

"She's cute. I guess. Well ... I would have prefered a little brother ... Though I'm glad she's healthy. Hey ... dad ... is there really a reason to ... cry?"

Embarrassed Vegeta turned around.

"Mind your own business, boy. Prepare her bed and then make sure everyone leaves. Your mother needs rest."

"Sheesh."

"Come on. Behave like a big brother. Tomorrow we'll start training again."

"Really?!",his sons eyes grew wide and a broad grin appeared on his face.

"Yass! You're the best, dad!"

"Hn.", Vegeta nodded at his firstborn and watched Trunks running off.

"I can not believe it. You're already making me soft, princess."

At that she started laughing again. And just like before the prince was overwhelmed by fatherly love.

/

Hours later day and night had switched places. A bright full moon was shining into their shared bedroom as the prince of all saiyans let out a small chuckle.

Full moon on his daughters birth day. What a weird coincidence.

It was silent in West City.

All the lights were out, a small world hidden unter a dark blanket. Finally the stars were shining down without being hindered by artificial brightness.

With ease he found the small patch of nothingness were his home planet once used to be. Long, long ago.

"Father ...", he whispered with a smile.

"I am not sure if you can see me right now. Or what you think of me. I apologize for ... not talking to you for a long time. A lot had happened. I made ... a lot of mistakes in the past. But ... be assured that I never once forgot my heritage. I never lost my pride. I am proud of who and what I am. And that bastard Freezer never managed to take this away from me."

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes.

"Father ... Mother ... Our royal bloodline has a new addition from now on. She's my daughter ... a half human. But one day she will be strong and truly worthy of being called a princess. So grant her your blessing and protection."

As if on cue a shooting star flew over the horizon and the sight of it filled the prince with new hope and brought a smile to his lips. With his eyes closed the prince bowed his head to show his grattitude and respect.

"Honey?", the voice of his queen reached lhis ears before his gaze met hers.

Bulma wore nothing but a big, fluffy towel as she stepped out of the bathroom and appeared next to him.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him with these beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Nothing. I just ..."

He scratched his neck in embarrasment.

"A lot happened today."

"Yeah ... when I woke up I had this gigantic stomach and now ... Its all gone and she's there ... Its so ... surreal."

"And ... you are sure you're fine? What Whis did ... was ... not natural. This can not be healthy. It just can't."

"I was shocked too. It was completely painless and so sudden. I mean ... whis said there wouldn't be any troubles or side effects ..."

She leaned against his shoulder.

"But it would have been so much more beautiful the natural way."

"He did it because of me. Because they want me to compete in this tournament. They spoke with such urgency ... Something's fishy. But had I known what Whis would do to you I'd never ..."

"Shh ...", she silenced his lips with the touch of her right pointy finger.

"You're so cute when you're worried."

His face flushed red.

"Relax, honey. I'm feeling perfectly fine. Just a little bit tired. I mean ... Gosh ... we're parents again!"

Her smile was full of joy as she embraced him. But Vegeta still was not satisfied. But he couldn't change it.

Gently he freed her body of the towel and sank to his knees to inspect her belly, still disturbed by the small size of it. After all, she was almost as round as a ballon for weeks. She walked like a penguin for months and now ... as if nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?"

Her belly looked completely slim again. As if there never was a baby in the first place.

But there were lines on it.

Upon further inspection he could see them. Just like scars thin, white lines spread over her lower belly. Scars of the troubles she went through during her long pregnacy. The battle she had fought.

"No ... everything is okay ..."

Gently he kissed along these lines before lifting her up. Without saiying a word the prince placed her onto the bed.

"You must be tired."

"Only a bit. I'm fine, honey."

"Better safe than sorry, right?"

With a small smile the prince stripped down completely and layed down beside her. With a sigh he lifted the blanket over their shoulders and then embraced his wife from behind.

Skin on skin.

"She's perfect ...", he wispered to her ear."

Her small chuckle was music to him.

"Of course she is. She's our baby."

"Yeah ...", he whispered with a smile and kissed her soft neck.

Right now all he wanted was to enjoy this moment with his queen in their intimate embrace.

"I love you honey",she whispered softly and Vegeta hugged her closer in respond before whispering three small little words she only very rarely got to hear.

They came surprisingly easy this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it ^^ 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
